The Purest of Evil
by Super Shadowsonic
Summary: Doing the right thing has never been easy, but that's why the good guys are strong.They're always willing to do the right thing, always ready to be a hero. But is evil so black and white? Is it only decided by the majority or the strongest? How can one fight it without seeing it in themselves? Truth is you either die a hero or live long enough to see yourself become the villain.
1. The Birth of Evil

_**The Purest of Evil Part 1**_

"_**The Birth of Evil…"**_

It's odd what some people think of me as, well when I was younger anyway. My upbringing would be what you considered normal given my circumstances. I had a family that loved me and I loved them. Nothing more simpler than that. I was happy with my life, filled with joy, and such a thing was normal during this time. My home was but an island, inhabited by people who were so kind and courteous toward one another. Small community can do that to you. With such a small space you had no choice but to get to know people, you'd see them every day. That single fact lead to many friendships that lasted and were fruitful. A great place that existed right next to nature where the animals coexisted with us, and we with them. Yes, it was a perfect society a utopia, but of course nothing is forever.

Things always change…

The world we knew and loved was ripped away from us by a selfish child who didn't know how to share. Who sense of right and wrong was so twisted it blurred together. A jaded person to his core. He tore apart my entire world. He razed our woods, destroyed my family, brainwashed the people, and what's worst is he made himself look like the hero. All he wanted was carnage, it made utterly no sense. All I wanted was the life I lost back. I just wanted to be happy again, with my family. At that it was impossible, the scars stayed with me. Despite my best efforts, I began losing grip on reality bit by bit. But then I realized that it wasn't my sanity that was slipping away, but my higher level of intelligence setting in.

My powers had been increasing and evolving over time. My exposure to that ancient entity must've dripped a large portion of knowledge and power into me. I realized that with the right ideas and cooperation I could return to the world to the old ways, but with a new outlook. The best way I felt was to lead by example. Show them how right I was and allow them to choose. I did that for a long time, but saw no change in them. They were still just as stupid and senseless as ever. Frustration was becoming my main enemy as time passed on, until one day, I made the change.

I demanded the change, I demanded the peace that I had lost so much for. It was unfair for me to be surrounded by nothing less than that. At first, they felt that my demands were odd somewhat crazed. They thought I was crazy, insane, losing my mind, but I knew they just simply weren't ready for my ideas. The madman who was sealed away said it best:

"Most geniuses are misunderstood by those with a weaker intellect,"

So it made sense that they simply needed to see my plans in action to see how right I am.

I did that, and now…the world is so much better. I remade it in the way I know my family would be proud to see. It was a utopia made specifically for the peace and wellness that I had originally grew up with. But…not everyone fully accepted the good I was doing, the good I was trying to do. This ungrateful world wanted to rebuke me and my beliefs. Now they try to resist me, resist what I built, but I won't let them ruin my new life. I won't let them ruin my new home!

"Master," came a voice. The person in question looked up from what they were writing. Their red eyes look at who had spoken to them. It's a man a buzz cut hair, dressed sharply wearing a military uniform, with black combat boots. He stood up straight as he addressed his superior. "Master, we have word of the Resistance's whereabouts. What are your orders?"

"Isn't that obvious?" the person asked annoyed. "I've been giving them chance after chance to redeem themselves. Those chances, like my patience, has run dry. Kill them all,"

"Yes Master," he said about facing then marching toward the exit.

"Oh and general," the person called halting the officer in midstride. "I suggest knocking before entering next time…"

The man broke into a cold sweat. "O-Of course s-sir, I will remember next time," he said with a shaky voice.

"I'll help give you a reminder," The person raised their hand and then a harsh black glow shined out.

"AAAGGGHH!" a blood curdling scream sounded throughout the halls.

(16 Years earlier)

"Hey Lucas, you think you can lend me a hand?" asked Flint as he was struggling a bit with some pieces of wood.

"No problem dad," Lucas said setting aside his pen and journal for a moment. He was sitting on the roof enjoying the peace until his dad called him. Lucas slid off landing perfectly on his feet. He relieved his dad of all of the wood he carried then shouldered it without a thought.

"Boy, you're really strong Lucas," Flint praised wiping his brow of sweat. "As I recall you would struggle with only one of those beams,"

"Why not take a break dad, I'll finish this up for you," Lucas said. Flint didn't like to admit it but he was getting old. Running himself ragged would only put him in an early grave. He complied after some prodding from Lucas. The man sat and watched Lucas work efficiently and with a purpose. They were redoing and recreating their old home. It was something they both had neglected from doing for a long time. After Lucas pulled the seventh needle the Dragon was awakened. The dragon's awakening brought about an awesome display of power and ruination. However, like the pest of the planet, humanity still managed to strive and survive. The land was darn near uninhabitable for weeks on end. The people who survived were forced to work with one another. Bonds were tested, and bonds were made.

Many people even cursed Lucas for bringing upon such devastation to them. Of course some even wanted to kill him, but that was quickly shown to be a waste of time and resources. However, Lucas never faulted them for it and downright understood their accusations. He openly accepted their cruelty towards him without one shed tear. His friends stuck by him, no doubt about it. Though he pulled the needles, they felt that they were partially responsible too, so they refused to allow all the blame to fall on him. In some ways, Lucas thought that was the best thing that ever happened to the surviving people of this new world. It molded them, recreated their perspectives and made them better for it. Of course no one else saw it that way, but Lucas was okay with that.

"What are you always writing down?" Flint asked seeing Lucas progress on the house was very efficient. With his Psi powers Lucas was able to do four things at once while securing the main points of the house to make it stable and strong. Lucas was unconsciously writing in his journal again as he was doing this. He looked up at Flint then gave a bashful smile.

"Just…some things I've been thinking about," He said sitting the journal aside. "Boy…I really wish they could see this…" To this Flint gave a solemn nod as he glanced behind him. The new land that was brought forth after all the fire and destruction was truly beautiful. The endless lava had expanded the land exponentially, giving birth to new locations, and seemingly improved versions of older locations. Flint's attention was drawn to two stones implanted in the ground. The tombstones were of fine quality and the letters were carved beautifully. Each one said Claus and Hinawai respectively.

"How are you holding up?" Lucas stopped to look at his father thinking this a strange question to ask so late after everything. "I ask because now that we have a chance to slow down and relax we may finally begin to….adjust fully and accept the reality of it all…" Flint answered his unasked question.

Lucas eyes glanced down to the ground in pure sorrow. He hated thinking about the past…it simply hurt too much. He clenched his fist a bit in frustration at himself. He'd had a hand in creating all this, but couldn't save a handful of people that he cared about. It was upsetting, and it hurt so much to feel such a failure. However, he came to terms with it. Death is part of life, and you can't have one without the other. You live to die. "All we can do is move forward…"

"We can't forget to look back too sometimes Lucas," Flint stated wisely. "It's never good to simply keep looking ahead and not look back, because sometimes you can pass things up or overlook something. And other times you might end up back where you started from and not realize it…"

"Yeah…you're right I will keep that in mind," I said. I turn my attention back to the cabin I was building subconsciously. I had laid down some floor boards for a nice porch, with a nice wooden railing, a wide door, two windows on the side of the door, and on the upper level a window space. Using a bit more concentration I struck each one with nails to hold the wood in place. "That should finish the outside right?"

"Amazing work kiddo, it looks great," Flint said walking next to Lucas and placing a hand on top of his head. It felt odd…he never got this kind of praise from his dad. Only Claus did, he only got a sliver of emotion simply because Flint didn't know how to interact with him. Lucas felt somewhat insulted that he had to go through all the stuff he did to prove that he's just as good as Claus.

"Thanks dad," Lucas said smiling up at him. He has his demons, everyone does, but Lucas didn't allow them to control his life. Otherwise he'd end up like Porky. "What should we do now?"

"Well since you practically planned, built, and finished the house yourself the least this old man can do is getting it looking nice,"

Lucas chuckled. "You sure you can handle making things _pretty_?"

"Your old man has some fashion sense,"

"Since this is a house the word would be a décor designer,"

He was silent a moment. "…Maybe I'll bring back some things and you can take a look at em,"

"I think that would be best also," he said with a smile. He said he'd be back in a little while and told him to relax. Lucas didn't feel all that drained at all. When the very ground they had stood on could crumble at any moment he had to rely on his powers heavily to protect himself and everyone else. Only naturally through such extreme use that they've evolve in such a way. Kumatora's abilities have shot up through the roof too. Duster never stopped being useful so Lucas definitely wouldn't count him out.

"(Lucas)!" a bark sounded. Lucas turned to see Boney rushing over to him. Despite the dog being well beyond his puppy years he was still pretty active.

"Hey you old dog you," Lucas said smiling as Lucas ruffled his fur.

"(Cut that out, I'm only 7),"

"Yeah in dog years, but in people years that's gotta be like at least in the fifties or late forties,"

"(Where's Flint)?" Boney asked not liking the conversation of his age.

"Went into New Tazmilly to get some stuff for the house," Lucas said sitting down on the grass as he stared up into the sky. "Things seem so perfect, I don't think I could've imagined this…"

"(Well in some strange way ya did. I still wonder whatever happened to the Dragon, it just vanished),"

"The world is a pretty big place, it could be anywhere, probably enjoying it's freedom or something. I wonder if we might see it again…"

"(I hope not),"

"Awe, don't tell me the big bad puppy was scared?" Lucas teased.

"(Well you're scared of everything)," the dog retorted.

"Hey, I'm working on that, one phobia at a time…" Lucas said trailing off as he lied down on his back. Boney looked down at him as he lied next to Lucas nuzzling into the boy's side. He smiled at his loving pet and he mindlessly stroke Boney's fur. Gently running his hands through the soft brown fur and taking notice of each detail. When that bored him he closed his eyes as his mind wondered again, but his arm continued the slow never ending motion. The atmosphere was perfectly relaxing and nothing seemed to be wrong. However, Lucas knew that it's always at these moments when you least expect it something does happen. Lucas's eyes opened a bit then glanced off to the side a bit. "I'm done fighting, so please just leave us alone," Lucas called out to seemingly no one.

Boney was surprised by the sudden outburst as his animal instincts hadn't detected anything. He turned to Lucas then looked around, but saw no one. "(Who are you talking to)?"

"I don't know, but someone that isn't from around that's for sure…there's two of em," Lucas said sitting up. He looked around, but even though his eyes saw nothing his brain told him differently. "Boney run into town and tell Kuma and Duster to come here," Boney looked at the boy to protest. "Just go, I'll be fine. In case these guys are too much for me at least I know back up will come," Boney slowly gives a bark of approval as he stands up. Lucas points to the direction the dog should go to avoid trouble and in a flash of brown the dog was gone. "Okay, whose there?"

Silence filled the air. To any regular person they would think Lucas was losing his mind. That he was crazy, and should probably be put away. But a PSI user would applaud him for his perception because in a moment's notice two figures seemingly appeared from nowhere from a rainbow colored portal. Lucas stared at the two beings that appeared. They were both boys from what he could tell, around his age, and they look strong. One was covered head to toe in a sleek sort of futuristic look. This guy has spiked pink hair, silver colored shorts, with a black shirt, and black boots. He has on some strange looking devices on his wrist, gloves, an odd looking shoulder guard, and a strange type of lens that covered his right eye. The other person struck Lucas with a cold sweat. He was dressed in the Pigmask Commander's Uniform. Everything from the pants, the boots, to the scruff of fur on the collar were the same. It was all there except his outfit was totally in black, plus a cape for some reason.

"This is him right?" the kid with pink hair asked the Commander Uniformed person. The person nods solemnly as his shoulders seem to sag. "Don't lose your resolve, focus, this is for the good of everyone,"

"Who are you guys?" Lucas demanded now clearly distraught with seeing someone dressed like his dead brother. He wanted to see who was under that mask, he couldn't stand not knowing if that was really him…but it was impossible. He died, he knows he did.

"You don't need to-," began the pink haired boy.

"That's Rob, and my name is…well…." He hesitated, but not because Rob glared at him. "Ya know, Rob was right, who we are isn't important,"

"Which is why I said that!" Rob yelled clearly annoyed. His eyes casted to Lucas with a stern glare.

"What do you want?" Lucas asked noticing the look.

"Simple, we are going to kill you," the pink haired boy said raising his hand. This put Lucas on guard immediately prepared for what may come.

"PK Solar!" He exclaimed. Suddenly his hand started glowing as bright as the sun. Lucas couldn't see anything.

"PK Love!" cried the other boy. This struck Lucas with confusion as he was also physically struck hard the attack. It was extremely powerful and very damaging. Lucas went flying as he felt his body hit the hard ground. Lucas rolled onto his front to try and regain himself. The light show had greatly disoriented him, but his senses were still strong. Lucas threw his hand back to unleash a small psychic push that made contact with someone coming from behind.

"Damn it!" it sounded like the pink haired boy.

"I got him!" called the masked boy. Lucas could tell immediately he was still new at this. Lucas was still blinded, so he opted to less powerful attacks not wanting to miss and do serious damage. Whatever the masked boy struck with Lucas dodged it with a side step. He then drove his knee straight into the boy's gut. Lucas turned sharply to raise PK Counter shield. The shield held strong to whatever attack this Rob person struck with, it was powerful Lucas knew that. Lucas heard the boy's grunt to know he scored a direct hit.

"What the heck Rob, I thought you said he couldn't see and it limits accuracy!" the masked boy whined.

"This is the only point we can take him, never said it was gonna be easy!"

"PK Love β!" the masked boy exclaimed. Lucas's counter shield was shattered to pieces unable to withstand the awesome power of the attack. Lucas was shocked as he was overwhelmed by the sheer power of the attack. Lucas felt himself get dragged through the dirt and sent rolling until his head made contact with a hard surface. "Got him!"

"Damn, alright let's finish this before he recovers!" Lucas groaned as he tried to sit up trying to open his eyes again. His vision was returning to him only to see someone's boot thrust itself into his chest. "Wow how I've wanted to do this!" The pink haired teen raised his hand above his head to gather a frightening amount of electrical energy. "PK-,"

"PK Thunder!" cried a voice. A bolt of lightning struck the boy's side throwing him off Lucas. Lucas sighed with relief as he tried to sit up. "Lucas!" he heard Kumatora call rushing to his side. She helped him sit up while casting a PK Healing. Lucas vision started to clear up even more for him to see Duster easily toss the masked boy to the side. "You okay?" Kumatora asked seeing some form of alertness return to Lucas.

"Yeah, thanks to you guys,"

"Good thing Boney found us," Kumatora said just as the chocolate dog rushed over to join Lucas's side.

"See, I'm alright," Lucas said as he began to sit up. Lucas stood to his feet to face his two attackers with Duster, Kumatora, and Boney flanking him. "Who are you guys and what's the meaning of this?"

"Damn it, we almost had him!" the boy named Rob growled pounding his fist into the dirt.

"We can still-," The masked boy began.

"Don't be stupid. We're outnumbered, and we'd be overwhelmed in moments. Especially with their powerhouse now back on his game,"

"Soooo?"

"We fall back for now,"

"We won't ask again, who are-," Kumatora stops herself noticing the boy's pink hair. "Who or what are you two?"

"None of your business ya hag!" Rob exclaimed as he touched his wrist.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME!" she screamed charging forward, but only for them both to disappear in a rainbow of colors. "Darn it!"

"I know this question has been asked way too many times, but who were those two?" Duster restated.

"I don't know. The guy with pink hair is named Rob apparently, I don't know about the other guy. He seems familiar and unfamiliar at the same time. It's odd, and he can use PK Love. They wanted to kill me, I know that much,"

"Pigmask?"

"Too competent, still amateurs, but still they can't be Pigmask,"

"They knew us," Kumatora observed. At this Lucas and Duster looked at her confused. "They knew to retreat when Duster and I showed up. They knew who was the strongest of us, and they clearly felt familiar with us. They know who we are, which means we gotta be careful,"

"They're on my radar now, they won't be able to catch me so off guard again," Lucas said.

"I'm sure they know that as well,"

"Then what do we do?" Duster asks.

"Stay on guard. We know I'm a target for some reason. We know they're gonna show up again, so let's just wait em out. Next time they strike, we'll take em down hard!"

Kumatora and Duster blinked at Lucas surprised. "Never known you so eager to fight,"

"Eager to end it before it starts. Created a new world, least I can get is some peace of mind," Lucas said with a sigh.


	2. Insignificance

_**The Purest of Evil part 2**_

"_**Insignificance,"**_

Lucas let out a loud yawn as he began to stir from his sleep. It was so odd, he had just had two people attempt to take his life a few days ago and he was feeling so good about everything. He didn't know why he felt so good either. Lucas climbed out of bed as he scratched the top of his head. He stood up flexing his muscles in his chest. He looked down at himself to see his topless body and noted that he was developing quite a physique. He was surprised at seeing this development when he doesn't remember ever working his body out to develop such muscle but supposed over his adventure it was bound to be like that anyway. He put a shirt and then went to take care of his hair. After a few comb strokes his hair was perfect, he ventured out of his room to down the stairs of his new home. His father had been able to get them the bear minimum of necessities in the house and what could be salvaged from the old house. Lucas sighed as he used telekinesis to move things around in the house. He got a pan ready and with a snap of his fingers a fire underneath it. He began to make an omelet for himself all without even stepping foot in the kitchen or touching anything. He had become much more reliant on his powers as of late and even using them for simply task he found remedial to pay attention to. Everything seemed so insignificant in his eyes sometimes. He wiggled his finger in a bored motion letting the omelet cook. As he was doing this his father walked in with Boney at his side. He saw Lucas sitting down and then looked over to the kitchen area to see the omelet being cooked.

"Making breakfast?" he questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, you want some?" Lucas asked in a bored tone as he telekinetically slapped the breakfast on the plate.

"Uh, none for me thanks," he said. Lucas shrugged as brought the plate over and had a fork float over to him also. He began to eat actually using his hands this time, and Flint was definitely weirded out by the floating objects. "So, what do you plan on doing today?"

"I don't know, go into town see what work needs down, make sure Duster and Kumatora have they're living situations in check," Lucas said rattling off things he could accomplish. "I have to make sure this place is running properly,"

"What of the ones that attacked you?" Flint said curiously.

"What of them?" Lucas questioned blowing that off. "They attacked me, they failed, and they're going to attack me again in a different way most likely. They had only one chance to kill me and that came and went. I know what their capable of and what kind of strength they have. They won't catch me by surprise again, and I doubt they'd attack so soon after a failed attempt,"

"You seem to know how assassinations work quite well," Flint noted.

"Just trying to make sense of it is all," Lucas said after taking another bite of his omelet. Flint sat next to his son and gave him a worried expression. Lucas noticed it. "What?"

"Lucas is there something wrong?"

"No, why do you ask?"

"Well, you've seemed…different ever since you pulled the last needle. You've long grown out of the stage crying all the time, no thanks to me. But this is totally new, your behaving like life is a…a chess game,"

"Really?" Lucas asked surprised with the astute observation more than anything else. He supposed that he has been different, but could it also have something to do with the rate his powers are evolving. "I have been different…" Lucas admitted looking down, not in sadness but in realization. "I thought it was just me getting used to things again, but things will never be the same. I've accepted that so now I plan on making a better world for future generations. I think that's something to work for, right?"

"I think that's a wonderful idea, and I'd bet they'd think so too," Flint said. Lucas knew who he was referring too then raised an eyebrow.

"Why not just say their names, Mom and Claus. Their dead, not evil spirits haunting us,"

Flint was taken aback a little, "Yes…I suppose you're right about that. You've really grown Lucas, and I hadn't even noticed," Flint said patting Lucas's head. Lucas only gave him a smirk as the man stood up and went to his room. At his absences he turned to Boney and gave him the rest of his omelet which the brown dog happily thanked him. Lucas gave one last smirk then frowned. He has been different lately…but he wasn't sure if it was a good thing or not. Everything just seemed so…petty. His mom's death, his brother's death, and the destruction of his home are all sad occurrences but the sting that he used to feel when thinking about the topics no longer came. He felt like they happened for reasons, and they shouldn't be wasted.

His own thoughts made him shiver sometimes if he was to be honest. Was he going crazy? He wishes he knew but something odd was going on. Lucas stood up from the table and he looked to see Boney had finished the plate off. Lucas waved his hand to make the plate float over into the sink to be washed later. His mind was too preoccupied to even attempt the task. He journeyed back to his room upstairs then closed the door behind him. After doing this he grabbed his journal. Secretly he had been writing down his thoughts a lot lately, reviewing them later to see if his first guess of him losing his mind was accurate. He opened it to the first page to see the list of symptoms he gave himself.

His powers are getting stronger as the days go by and he sees no end to just how powerful he'll become. With this significant increase in power he feels that there is so much more he could do with them besides assemble a house, or simple household tasks. It just seems so wasteful to simply have all this power and do nothing with it. He suspected that the Dark Dragon had some influence in this area. With this substantial power increase also brought about the boundless energy he felt. He rarely got tired, or felt hungry anymore. It made him feel less of a person sometimes.

Next was his intellect. He's been told he's a very smart kid, and quite sharp. Of course Lucas knew that his brother was actually smarter than him by a substantial amount. Most people thought Claus got the outdoorsman and athletic side of the gene pool and Lucas got all the smarts and intellectual understandings. When in truth it was Claus who was completely superior to him in just about every way. Lucas just had more common sense is all. However, at this point Lucas knew he could outthink anyone on the entire island, as it seemed his brain was much more like a sponge absorbing information effortlessly. He suddenly had a photographic memory, he could think faster and react quicker, and much more versatility with his powers.

Also his physical changes, which he feels may be the most drastic of all of the changes. He had muscles, but muscles that felt like stone like he worked them out every day of his life. Combat suddenly became such an easy task. His physical and psychological enhancements allow him to see through anything and strike harder than ever. He actually started developing his own personal fighting style that targets weak points of the body and tearing down what made a person strong. Kumatora was impressed with it and wanted to learn after he showed her up in physical combat. It was a combination of his newly developed intelligence of the human body and physical prows. Lucas sometimes wished he had all this when he fought Claus, he knew he wouldn't stand a chance.

And that brings him to his final point, his strange thoughts. Lucas looked through the book to look through some of them. He looks back on his life and feels very dissatisfied with it. Despite all he's accomplished and the battles won, he felt it was such a big fuss over what? An insignificant little island, that's what. The dragon was the only thing that made this land worth much anything, but now that it's gone what was this place worth. The people will never be the same before the Pigmask came, but at the same time he thanked the Pigmask for waking them up out their fairytale. Lucas his eyes narrowed at his own thoughts. He actually thanked the Pigmask, the ones who destroyed just about everything he cared about in his life, for something they did completely unintentionally. The battle with Claus…one of the things that hurt him the most out of everything…and he was more upset he couldn't defeat him without help. He also wrote that Claus's death was a disappointment for him, only for the reason that it was suicide so this made him belittle his brother greatly. He went through all that for him to regain his mind, but he ended up killing himself! Lucas may as well have saved him the effort if that was the case. Lucas immediately closed the book after reading that.

"I can't believe I wrote that…" Lucas gasped. He simply wrote his thoughts without scrutinizing them, but to see what his mind spits out on auto pilot he's worried about himself. "Maybe I should talk to someone," Lucas said he stood up from his bed, but stood with a pondering expression. Who could he talk to? Who could possibly understand, nay, comprehend what he was going through? He deemed his father pretty useless already and no matter how hard he tried he had little to no respect for the man. Boney was just a dog, though smarter than the average dog or person for that matter, but that's still what he was and he was far too above to bringing his problems to a dog. Kumatora and Duster were a strong option but they were only good for support. He wanted answers. Maybe from someone who could understand…and the answer came to him. "No…I can't go talk to him…" However he could think of no alternative.

Lucas takes a deep breath as he sighs not believing what he was about to do. He left his room and went to the front door. Boney lifted his head towards Lucas as if asking permission to go. Lucas shook his head, and the dog was about to press that he should go in case of being attacked again. Lucas however told the dog he's not going far and that his wanna be assassins probably don't want any witnesses. Where he was going it was going to be heavily populated. The dog eased himself back to the rug to relax and Lucas nods again before leaving. He glanced back at the house with a sigh then journeyed into town since he'd need to cut through to get where he assumed the person's location would be. Town was much closer to being back to how it originally was and this should make Lucas happy. However, all it does is make Lucas shake his head in disappointment at how progress must be restarted all over again. But he gave it a positive spin as a way of advancing in the right way.

The people happily greeted Lucas not remembering they were cursing his name only a few weeks ago. This prompted everyone to the ideal that despite the bumpy road the end result will be worth it, so everyone deemed Lucas knew best when it came to certain things. Lucas was also inclined to agree and even thinks he should have more influence in the village. People assumed that he would be filling the role of his father who is basically the caretaker of the village, but since he's crawling into his older years it may seem time to pass the torch. Lucas admitted he missed the train as he made it to the western edge of the village. He went into the woods that covered the area, but there was a clear path through the trees. The sunlight peaked through the leaves of the tree giving the area a dreamy area feeling. Lucas smiled as the genuine feeling of serenity pass through him at the peace and calm. After a few minutes of this seen the forest opened up to a steep downward slope. Lucas smiled as he leaped onto the slope and began sliding down the slope clearly enjoying himself and when he reached the bottom popped onto his feet. He found himself in a small gorge with a rock formation in front of him. A large pile of rocks were littered all around. Lucas knew what was underneath it as he raised his hands preparing to blast the rubble away.

A sensation told him he wasn't alone though.

He turned to his seven o'clock a waved his arm to unleash a small blast of PK Love. Whatever he blasted seemed to take in the energy somehow, and before Lucas could question it the object explodes. The explosion was terrifyingly large as the smoke shot straight up into the sky. This took Tazmilly Village completely by surprise some calling for Lucas to come save them or pleading that the Dark Dragon would leave them alone. Kumatora and Duster were just about to go visit Lucas when they noticed it and wasted no time to rush over.

Back at the sight of the explosion the two figures from before appeared from a rainbow vortex. "Did you get him?" the masked boy asked.

"I don't know…hopefully, but I doubt it would be this easy even if he is a kid. How'd you know he'd come alone anyway?"

"He's too proud, besides I doubt he want anyone to know why he was here,"

"Let's clear out this dust I need to see a body," the pink haired boy said as he through his arms out clear the dust. When the dust cleared he was greeted by a boulder heading straight for him. "WHOA!" he exclaimed diving out of the way as the masked boy fell to the ground. The pink hair boy rolled back onto his feet then trained his eyes down below to spot the enemy

"Don't think we got him," the masked boy pointed out.

"Obviously, PK-,"

"Not this time," Lucas said shooting out small spark of PSI from his finger tip. He hit Rob right in the shoulder and the blast had enough impact to dislocate it.

"AAAGH, crap, he's already developed it!" Rob cried in pain. The Masked boy rushed over to go assist him, but a boulder cut off his path. He was stopped cold allowing Lucas to leap up enhanced by his PSI and kick off the boulder he threw then leap out at the masked boy. He was rightfully startled, and clearly lacked the experience to react despite having a large amount of power. Lucas could tell who the most powerful one was, and who the most experience was. Without Rob this kid was going down easy, and without the masked boy Rob lacked the proper fire power to take him. Lucas slammed his fist into the boy's gut while also bringing his right leg behind the boy's left as pulling his feet from under him bringing him to the ground hard.

"Start talking," Lucas ordered with a stern gaze as his hand gripped the boy's collar. The boy's mouth was shaking as if he really wanted to say something, but refrained with all his might to say it. "I will hurt you," The boy clearly believed him as he seemed to mentally prepare himself for the worst since his mouth was not opening. He shut his eyes and turned his head not wanting to see what Lucas would do. Lucas almost felt sorry for the kid since he clearly wasn't much a fighter, or a threat to be perfectly honest. There was no pleasure in beating an opponent so vastly weaker then you. So Lucas did the first thing that came to mind and took off the boy's helmet. Lucas's eyes went wide with wonder at what he saw. He expected to see Claus almost, just about anything, but this. They boy had very similar features to himself. The main difference is the dark blonde hair but it still swirled like an ice cream cone like his, he looked to see the same pool of sapphire blue eyes, and facial features. The boy seemed surprised that was what Lucas did and reached for his helmet.

"NO! You can't see my face!" he yelled as he grabbed the helmet from Lucas's shocked grip. The boy pushed Lucas away putting the helmet back on though it was quite pointless. Lucas was in a stupor of shock, but quickly taken out of it to notice someone was sneaking up on him. He dived to the side to about face barely avoiding what appeared to be a small glowing knife that sunk into the ground quite easily. They boy cursed his luck as he moved to push his shoulder back into place since his moment of surprise was gone. He hissed in extreme pain and cast a quick PK Healing spell to dispel the pain.

"Did he see your face?" the pink haired boy asked after a moment. The masked boy sadly nods to him which makes Rob curse. "I knew I shouldn't have brought you along, you may've screwed up everything now!"

"You aren't doing much better than I am!" the boy shot back.

"He's got a point," Lucas added.

"Nobody asked you!" Rob yelled as he stabbed forward with his knife. Lucas sidestepped it the grabbed his wrist. He sent an EMP pulse through his hand like how neurons travel to and from the brain and body parts giving them instructions on how the move. It just so happen that the instructions came from Lucas's, and not Rob's. Rob's hand opened dropping the knife and then Lucas added a shoulder throw for good measure. "Damn!" Rob growled as he rolled back to his feet to confront Lucas again.

"STOP!" yelled a voice. Lucas and Rob came to a halt and turned to the masked boy who seemed to be shaking with nerves. "Just stop fighting…this won't work Rob…"

"Stop being a coward, you know why we have to do this. You know what you signed up for I don't care who he is,"

"I know what we have to do, but we can't do it this way!" The Masked Boy exclaimed. "He's…" the boy looked at Lucas then to the ground. "…He's so much stronger than us, and it'll only be a matter of time till we annoy him enough that he'll kill us,"

"Kill?" Lucas questioned the idea so very foreign to him. Even if his thoughts were a bit callus he'd never disregard human life. "I don't kill,"

"Not yet…" Rob muttered to which Lucas looked to him then back to the masked boy. Rob was about to attack again until the masked boy spoke.

"Rob, we can't take him, he's too much for us. We need to try something different cause this won't work!"

"Well…I actually agree with you for once," the pink haired youth stated rather calmly. He relaxed his fighting pose then pressed a button on his wrist for a rainbow portal to appear again.

"Running away with your tail in between your legs again?" Lucas asked with a confident smirk.

"Just bringing in back up, the one notable person who could probably defeat you," He said. True to his words someone was coming through the portal on the other side. Lucas took a strong stance stinking his heels in the dirt to ready himself for whatever may come out. However, he can't have anticipated what he saw. Out the portal came a boot and then followed by an all too familiar uniform. Then the startling feature was the person's face as it was his, but different and with ginger hair.

"Claus…" Lucas gasped. The boy seemed conflicted to speak but he tried to anyway.

"H-Hey, Lucas…" Claus responded seemingly trying not to indulge in conversation. Lucas withheld himself and his emotions to scout the situation out. His brother is dead, so how in the hell is he standing in front of him right now?

"What kind of trick is this?" Lucas questioned.

"Rob, what is this?" the masked boy asked as he seemed unaware of this new development as well.

"This is plan B," he said gesturing to Claus.

"A robot of my dead brother, pretty desperate," Lucas growled.

"Oh no, this is THE genuine article, I guarantee you that. Alright Claus let's end this,"

Claus takes in a deep heavy breath and lets it out as he slowly reaches for the blade on his hip. He presses a button to bring his thunder sword to life. Lucas stared at the blade and then realized he lacked his Franklin badge at the moment or a weapon. "I…I'm really sorry Lucas…I wish I could do something else…I don't want this at all,"

Some sick part of Lucas was actually excited for this fight and he used all his will power to suppress that part of his thoughts, "This is insane,"

"It is," Claus said in agreement raising his blade. "Just so you know…I am truly, truly sorry for what I'm about to do,"

"That is, if you can," Lucas responded challengingly. Claus' eye twitched in a somewhat irritated fashion, but he relaxed after a moment. Claus then rushed forward as Lucas held his ground to respond to the attack. "By the way, I'm sorry too,"


	3. Clash

_**The Purest of Evil part 3**_

"_**Clash,"**_

Claus raised his sword pointing at Lucas who remained stern and impassive but still greatly confused. Lucas was having serious trouble processing how this was possible and just what exactly was going on. Claus rushed forward while Lucas stood his ground. Claus swung his sword diagonally in opposite directions first to the right and left then stabbed forward. Lucas took one step to the side to avoid the jab then grabbed Claus's wrist then pulled his across his body to unwind and slam his knuckles into Claus' right cheek. Lucas was about to punch him again but Claus brought his foot into Lucas's gut also getting Lucas to let go. Lucas feel back while Claus rushed him again making Lucas take a few steps to the right to avoid another slash from Claus' weapon. Then he hammer his fist into Claus' jaw making Claus fall back. Claus rubbed his jaw experimentally feeling the sting of the contact and gave Lucas quite a surprised look. Lucas wasn't messing around anymore than he was, and if he didn't know any better he'd guess Lucas wasn't hesitating in the slightest. Lucas still remained impassive in facial features though. Claus rushed forward again but this time he reversed his grip on his sword. He swung his fist as if he was punching, and although Lucas avoided the fist the blade slashed against his side. Claus stopped himself then turned sharply for a tornado kick that Lucas barely got his arms up to block. The strength of the kick knocked Lucas off balance as he began falling back suffering some damage from the kick. Claus brought his fist back then sent it directly in Lucas' jaw hammering him to the ground on his back. Claus raised his sword to bring down on Lucas though his eyes showed a great pool of hesitation his muscles were stiff and absolute. Claus brought the sword down aiming for the center of Lucas' body hoping to end him quickly. Lucas caught the blade between his palms holding it up despite the clear struggle it was to get a grip. Before Claus could place his weight on the blade Lucas kicked out to kick Claus right on the inside of his thigh close to his crotch. Claus yelped in pain as the simple strike made his body almost topple over. While he was leaning Lucas positioned the point of the blade to implant in the ground next to him. He then reached up to grab Claus' wrist then stood up ramming the top of his head into the bottom of Claus' jaw. Then he threw Claus over his shoulder making Claus drop his sword and land on the ground harshly. Rob and the masked boy stood on the side watching in slight awe.

"Alright, so maybe you are Claus," Lucas finally said relaxing that impassive face with one of confirmation. "How are you here?"

"That doesn't matter…it's just something that has to be done. I don't want to do this Lucas, I really don't," Claus said rising off the ground.

"Then don't,"

"But it has to be done. If it's not then a lot of people are going to suffer,"

"What does that mean?" Lucas asked curiously.

"I wish I could explain to you, but they told me that telling you might do more harm than good,"

"You've never been one to conform to other people's wishes, but I guess that's just the weak person you grew to be after you left to take your revenge," Lucas said coldly. Claus winced at Lucas' harsh words never thinking that his brother would say something like that to him, or that he would seem so uncaring. He expected a lot more emotion then what he was receiving. He understands his hesitance to believe he's who he appears to be, but he didn't seem to care one way or the other. "You won't beat me,"

"Are you sure about that bro? I've always been the better out of the two of us in just about every way," Claus spat. He more said it out of spite for how Lucas was speaking to him and the cold reception. He personally never thought like that, but he only said it to get a rise out of his apathetic brother.

Lucas smirked. "Last I checked I wasn't the one that had to pick myself up off the ground just now. Besides, you were barely a threat back then, but now you're nothing,"

"Barely a threat?" Claus questioned.

"I had the power to challenge you Claus. I was too…handicapped to use it. A lot of things have changed for me since the Dragon's awakening, a lot of it for the better. But you being here, right now, could be a good thing. The only problem is where your allegiance is. Keep fighting me and I may not continue to hold back,"

"Do you hear yourself right now?!" Claus questioned incredulously. "The Lucas I know wouldn't ever talk like this or be so hung up on this self-righteous agenda. You sound like Porky!"

Lucas' eyes showed a brief pooling of agitation. "I'm not Porky,"

"Where I stand it's hard to tell the difference," he growled through his teeth

"Well what do I care about what a dead person has to say?! So if you really want to do this fine I'll put you back in your grave where you belong!" Lucas yelled. Both boys seemed taken back on Lucas's words. Lucas placed a hand over his mouth knowing at that point he's gone too far. "I…I didn't mean that…" he shuttered. He hadn't been thinking at all just acting totally on impulse. The words felt like they just slipped out.

"See Claus, now you can see the change first hand right in front of you. In his eyes we're all flawed insignificant creatures that need to learn their place and go where we belong. He doesn't care one iota more about you then he does the dirt under his shoes," Rob said glaring at Lucas as he walks to Claus' side. Lucas notices he had Claus' sword in hand. Rob held out the weapon to a still gaping Claus. Claus looked at the sword then to Lucas.

"That's not true Claus. I care a lot about you that hasn't changed I…." Lucas stopped himself as he saw Claus take his sword with a look of resolve. "Okay, I realize I can't take back what I said. But if you know what's wrong with me why not help me?"

"This is helping you," Rob said.

Lucas shook his head, "Whatever problem I've caused this is just an easy way out for you. In my opinion it's pretty cowardice to sink to such a desperate play without exhausting all options. Don't even try to say you have because of your tenacious attitude to kill me I'd say this plan was pretty high on the list," Claus' eyes quirked at that idea however Rob stepped forward with resolve.

"Maybe it is, but it's the cleanest most effective way," Rob drew a dagger from the sheath on his back. He held it up and Lucas could see the blade of the dagger has a purple glow to it. An extremely odd weapon he's never seen before. Lucas looked over to the Masked Boy to see he stood off to the side with a somewhat conflicted look on his face. Rob glanced at the Masked Boy then huffed in disgust. "The two of us should be able to take you,"

"Don't do this…" Both boys charged toward Lucas this time with the full intent to kill. "Please stop…" Lucas begged as he took a few steps back in fear as he held his head in hands. "I don't want to kill you!"

Even with Lucas' distraught nature the boy dodged the first round of blows. Lucas seemed to be fighting a battle on two fronts, one internal and one external. Rob swung his knife in a reversed grip, but Lucas ducked underneath the swing. He then grabbed Rob's arm, the same one holding the dagger, and held up the dagger to parry Claus's thunder sword. Claus mashed his teeth as he pulled back then stabbed his sword forward, but again Lucas parried it with Rob unable to get his arm back. Lucas then swung Rob's body so that Rob's feet smacked Claus in the face. Lucas then tossed Rob aside then tried to make a break for it. He couldn't fight them when he didn't know what he was capable of. The desire to kill them was becoming all consuming and it'll only be a matter of time until he started using lethal force. A blast of psionic energy cut him off as he was thrown back. He looked to see Claus' hand stretched out with rubbing running towards him. Rob seemed to focus for a moment as the blade began to glow then he swung it to unleash a purple crescent wave. Lucas gasped as he rolled avoiding the wave then popped onto his feet then began running trying to avoid the crescent waves with clumsy dodging maneuvers. Claus watched on trying to resist the innate urge to attack Rob for the close calls he was giving Lucas. Claus took aim planning on blasting Lucas. His hand began glowing with white mixed with a light blue energy covered with hexagons.

"PK…" he swallowed a lump in his throat knowing this position Lucas is in won't last long so he had to attack now. "Love Ω,"

The attack shot out in the form of a giant white light barreling toward Lucas. Lucas barely dodged another crescent wave and noticed his chance to strike back as he prepared to fire off a quick PSI attack. However, he stalled when he realized a psionic attack was barreling at him. His eyes widened in shock as he knew it was too late for him to do anything. An explosion followed with a slight rush of wind that followed the wake of the blast. Lucas went flipping through the air then slammed back first into a boulder in the pit below. He let out a gasp of pain as he felt an unnatural feeling as his spine seemed to have shifted. He hit the ground in a heap covered in scratches and bleeding from his side and forehead. Claus and Rob walked to the edge to see the damage done and were surprised to see Lucas so beaten but still alive. Rob turned on Claus.

"You held back didn't you!?" Rob demanded.

Claus simply glared daggers at him as he let an animistic growl escape his throat. "That is my brother. I grew up with that kid. EXCUSE THE HELL OUT OF ME IF I STILL CARE ABOUT HIM!" Claus yelled. This made Rob back off immediately realizing that this was probably a lot harder than Claus let off. However, Claus knew that attack should have killed him or at least knocked him unconscious. However, they see Lucas attempting to catch his breath from the punishment. Lucas tries to lift his body off the ground but let out a shout of pain as he felt his back wouldn't allow him to move. Lucas couldn't believe he survived that omega level blast from Claus. Rob smirked though as he slid down the slope then began walking toward a struggling Lucas. He walked over then slammed his boot down on Lucas' back making Lucas shout out in agony. Rob smirked as he grinds his heel into Lucas' back making Lucas' hollers in even more in agony. Claus mashed his teeth in pure fury at this blatant show of torture.

"Rob!" he called. Rob stopped then turned to look at Claus to get a fierce deadly glare looking at him. "I said you could kill him if it came down to this but do it quick. You make him suffer, I make you suffer three times more," Rob frowned as he was disappointed he couldn't have as much retribution as he wanted to. Claus was pretty disgusted with the kid at this point and couldn't wait until he didn't have to see him anymore. Suddenly, he heard a hissing sound. He turned his head to the Masked Boy standing next to him who was incredibly quiet and clearly greatly troubled. Claus didn't know who he really was as he hadn't seen his face either. He knew next to nothing about the boy except the fact he had PK Love. That simple fact though did hint to who the boy was in Claus' mind after all he had seen when they had come to convince him to kill his brother. But back to the hissing sound he heard, it was simply annoying and distracting. He looked around trying to find it. It grew louder until eventually it sounded extremely close. He looked at the ground then noticed a black orb with a lit fuse on it. His eyes widened and before he could say anything the bomb exploded revealing it to be a smoke bomb. The explosion grabbed Rob's attention as he turned his head from his taunting Lucas with the dagger. A concentrated blizzard suddenly slammed into him throwing him into a rock wall and freezing him to it. Lucas looked up to see Kumatora rushing over to him. She scooped him up in her arms with Lucas trying to suppress cries of agony. She hurried out the steep pit and at the top was Duster assisting them the rest of the way. Once at that point they ran off. Rob managed to use PK Fire to remove the ice that encased his lower body. He looked toward the clearing smoke to see Claus picking himself rubbing his head and then extending a hand to The Masked Boy which he accepted.

"What the heck happened?" Rob asked.

"We got ambushed," Claus put simply.

"Was no one watching out for them?"

"Well if you weren't taking your sweet time this conversation wouldn't be happening,"

"Geez…I think we should go after them hit him while he's still weak. Come tomorrow he'll be almost 100% and we can't afford to wait that long,"

"Won't that mess things up even more?" The Masked Boy asked.

"The subtlety ship has sailed kid. We gotta get him now or never. This is the second time we've come so close, he's pretty broken far as I can tell. We can overpower the girl and the thief to finish him off,"

"But I doubt it'll be that easy anyway," Claus said. "They aren't pushovers and they realize that we're pretty desperate. I don't know if we can handle them if they decide to play the same game we are,"

"…Good point…" Rob muttered. He reached into his pocket to fish out a sphere the size of his palm. He pressed the top button for a hologram keyboard to appear. He typed in the correct code then a menu appeared. He hit a button then suddenly the sphere began to float in midair as a small beam shot out the top and formed a holographic screen. At first there was static for a few moments until finally someone answer.

"Hello?" answered a boy on the other end. This boy is dressed in a black pin strip suit, black gloves, and a matching black fedora hat to match. He appeared to be around the age of fourteen. Rob rolled his eyes at the boy's appearance.

"Arcane what are you doing in that get up?" Rob asked.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't my old partner Rob," Arcane said with crossed arms.

"Old partner?" Rob questioned.

"Yeah, since you apparently dumped me to hang out with these two amateurs,"

"You said you didn't want to come,"

"And like a lousy friend you believed me,"

Rob rolled his eyes. "Whatever, can you just get your butt here?"

"Finding yourself in over your head and you need me to bail you out again? It might cost you ya some DP," Arcane said glancing at the back of his hand in an uncaring fashion.

"Fine then don't come," Rob said crossing his arms then turning toward Claus and the Masked Boy. "We already got the target with one foot in the grave already let's just take our chances with what we've got,"

"Wait hold on a sec," Arcane said quickly growing interested. "What do you mean he has one foot in the grave?"

"Well my amateurs as you call them have successfully severely wounded him. His body is battered and he's unable to defend himself for the moment. But if we don't pursue now then he may heal and we'd have an even bigger problem on our hands. So we're going to finish this once and for all. I thought you would've wanted in on this, but guess not," Rob shrugged as he moved to take the sphere to end the transmission.

"Wait hold on!" Arcane quickly stopped him. "Give me a few moments and I'll be at your location,"

"Hurry it up," Rob said then ended the transmission then put the sphere back in his pocket. He turned back toward Claus and the Masked Boy. Claus looked troubled but that was nothing too new at the moment, but the Masked Boy is what really caught his attention. "Now you, maybe I should send you back home. You've been pretty useless ever since we came here. Even worse you didn't even throw a punch in that last fight. If you don't want to help then don't be here alright,"

"Rob leave him alone," Claus said standing in between Rob and The Masked Boy.

"Don't defend him, I'm so done with this kid its time he realizes what's at stake and-,"

"Do you know what's at stake?" The Masked Boy said speaking up. Claus and Rob turned to him surprised to hear such a venomous edge to it.

"Well it speaks,"

"Yes, it speaks, and it's pissed too!" The Masked Boy yelled which surprised Rob greatly. "You, Claus, and I know that between the three of us here I'm the most powerful. With a mere thought I could turn you into dust!"

"Now who does that sound like?" Rob stated. The Masked Boy had a dangerous aura suddenly surround his body making Claus get the oddest chill that made him take a few steps back. Rob was confused with the motion as he could barely feel anything lacking a developed sixed sense despite his PSI abilities.

"How dare you…" he growled. "You have no idea what I'm willing to even sacrifice for being here, what I'll lose if we succeed. I'm risking all this thinking that this is the only way and suddenly there happens to be another way of doing this!"

"I said there isn't-,"

"You never said there wasn't another way, just one that wasn't as simple as this. If we've decided to take the easy way out of this then I don't think everything I heard about you people is all lies. In fact I don't think it could've been closer to the truth. You're users, manipulators, and liars. I was under the impression that you only had one Phase Twister, so apparently this Arcane person has another. That's two Phase Twisters so obviously you have better resources then you let on,"

"You want to have this conversation now?" Rob asked incredulously. "Because at this juncture your complaints are pretty moot,"

"Yes, I want to have it now!"

Rob revealed his dagger then points it at the Masked Boy's face, "Sounds to me like your turning traitor,"

The Masked Boy's one visible eye narrowed, "I may not have a lot of fighting skill or experience like you do Rob, but I do have my own set of skills. Did you know that with direct eye contact I can enter your brain and completely shut it down? It could kill you, or merely knock you out. It depends on how deep I want to dig," This made Rob flinch.

"If you had that skill you would've-,"

"I never made proper direct eye contact, besides his mind is too powerful it wouldn't work. I wouldn't be able to kill him with that move, but you on the other hand…"

"Okay stop it," Claus said finally stepping in as he pushed Rob's blade from The Masked Boy's face. "I don't know a lot about him Rob, but I have a feeling he's got a lot more to lose then either of us. He's a bit upset with all that's going on,"

The Masked Boy looked at Claus thankful then back to Rob. "I want honest answers. I'm not turning traitor, but you can consider yourself somewhat disadvantage if I don't come along with you,"

"In case you hadn't noticed Claus and I were the ones who injured him while you sat on your hands. With Arcane on his way I don't think we'll even need you," Rob said waving the boy off.

"Fine then," The Masked Boy growled. He turned on his heels then ran off making both Rob and Claus gasp in shock.

"Wait you can't just-," Claus was about to give chase when the boy suddenly vanished confusing Claus.

"How could he teleport without knowing the area?" Rob questioned to himself. He shook his head. "Once we're done with Lucas I suppose it won't matter if we ever see him again or not," Claus looked at Rob in surprise. "What?"

"You really disgust me right now," he said.

"Oh now you?"

"Yes, for good guys you really don't act like it, and it seems you couldn't care less about anyone," Claus said.

"So are you going run off in a huff too?"

"No," Claus crossed his arms as he said that. However, Rob saw more that he wasn't telling. Suddenly a rainbow portal appeared before them and Arcane stepped out of it.

"Alright lets go kill a blonde," Arcane said he took note of the lack of one member, but he didn't seem to care in the least. "So we ready?"

"Yeah let's hit it," Rob said opening another rainbow portal then stepping through. Next Claus and Arcane followed until it vanished.

* * *

Flint was stuck pacing around the house doing mediocre things until his son returned. Flint was terribly concerned about Lucas and this feeling in his gut told him something was right with his boy. Over the years he was thankful that Lucas doesn't resent him showing that Lucas indeed had his mother's heart. He knew if Lucas was anything like him he would hate his guts. Leaving Lucas alone all those years and pushing him aside like he was the problem child. It was not fair to do that, and Flint feels like he missed out on so much time getting to raise his son during a critical period. He was prepared not to let that happen again. He wanted his son to come into the house to see everything in order and spend a little time with him. However, Flint had been waiting for a long time and it was starting to concern him a bit. Flint looked at Boney to see the dog anxious as well to see Lucas.

"What am I doing?" Flint questioned also getting the dog's attention. "Someone is out there to try and end my son's life while I just pace around hoping he'll come back," Flint walked over to the table to pick up his hat and sit it on his head and adjust it a bit. "Well no more of that, come on Boney we're going to go find Lucas," Boney barked seemingly glad Flint finally decided to take action. Flint and Boney approached the door at the same time there was a soft knock. Flint and Boney paused in a lapse of silence. The knock was so soft that if he wasn't in front of the door he's not sure he'd have heard it. Curious Flint opened the door to be greeted by quite a familiar sight. A boy dressed just like the Masked Man, his son Claus. The boy was startled as he stepped back seemingly surprised anyone answered. Boney growled as the dog was prepared to lash out. Flint trying to settle the emotional blow of seeing this boy tried not to act to hastily. "What is this?"

"I'm…" the boy stopped looking down.

"Speak up,"

"I need your help sir!" he said quickly and looking up with a determined eye. Flint noted that although the attire was the same he was missing a few of those cybernetics from Claus, also the voice was clearly someone younger. His stomach settled a bit, but now slight irritation was about to take over. He had half a mind to sick Boney on the kid, but he decided to keep a level head.

"Well son first you're gonna answer my questions," Flint crossed his arms. "Then we'll see about the kind of help I'll give you,"

The boy seemed to relax a bit, but still quite nervous. "Alright," Flint stood aside to allow the boy entrance. The boy shuffled inside trying not to be too nerved with the stern stare Boney was giving him and the showing of his canines. "Down boy, we can't get anything out of him if you maul him," Flint said rubbing the dog's head. Boney calmed down at that, but didn't fully relax. The boy stared at Boney with a slight gaze of awe.

"Boney really is as well trained as , and really smart," the boy said. Flint looked at the boy surprised.

"How do you know his name?" Flint asked.

"I know I lot about this family…" he began unsure. This behavior reminded him so much of Lucas it was crazy. However, Flint refused to let his guard down knowing that this person was one of the people to try and take Lucas's life. "I didn't want to kill him, but I thought it was the only way to make things better…"

"When has taking a life ever made things better in the long run, and why would killing Lucas do anything,"

"It would rewrite history," he explained which made Flint tilt his head. "I wanted to save him from what he'll become, from the pain that will be caused by his hands," The boy looked up at Flint with a sad expression that Flint wasn't sure how to interpret. The boy swallowed a big lump in his throat as it looked like he might break down.

"What do you mean rewrite history Lucas hasn't done anything but good?"

The boy was shaking not sure how to channel his emotions. So he rushed at Flint making Boney instantly alarmed, but then petrified in shock to see the boy latch onto Flint as he hugs the man tightly seemingly in tears. Boney wasn't the only one startled as Flint is totally confused as he stares down at the child crying into his waist"…He's going to kill you grandpa!"

Grandpa….

"Wait…." Flint grabbed the boy by the shoulders then gently pushed him away for a moment. He squats down to get to eye level with the boy to see the tears streaks still flowing. "What did you call me?"

The boy seems like an emotional rollercoaster at the moment. He couldn't say anything so he simply reached for his helmet to remove it. Making Boney and Flint gasp in total shock. The boy's facial features were eerily similar to Lucas. He has a few freckles on his cheeks, dirty blonde hair in a swirl similar to Lucas's and the striking blue sapphire eyes that reminded Flint so much of Lucas's. The boy seemed to regain himself a little to smile a small smile.

"My name is Alex. I'm your grandson... and... I'm Lucas' son,"


End file.
